


H Is For Harry

by Kateri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape discovers something about the Boy-Who-Lived that he can't ignore or pretend doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H Is For Harry

Severus Snape glared at the classroom full of Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. Just this would be enough to set his teeth on edge, but adding the Boy-Who-Lived to the equation meant that the only thing holding back the infamous Snape temper was the equally famous self-control. Fixing his gaze on the tousle-headed Potter child once more Severus was barely able to halt the growl that started in the back of his throat. Instead of following the directions Potter was simply tossing ingredients into his cauldron while he stirred. If they had been brewing anything more complicated than a simply coloring potion his actions could have had devastating results. Severus was sure that the boy did not care the slightest bit about the consequences of his actions, just like his father.

"Potter!" Severus snapped letting his irritation bleed into his voice.

Apparently startled the small boy visibly jumped and dropped his spoon and a hand full of something into his cauldron.

"Yes Pr-profesor?" Harry asked in a soft voice looking at his professor with his eyes wide.

All sound in the classroom by this point had died out as the other students stopped working and whispering to each other to watch the spectacle.

"Potter," Snape's voice cut the silence of the classroom like a knife, "Just what do you think you are doing? Did you not read the directions I so kindly provided for you dunderheads?"

Before Harry could answer though the bell rang signaling the end of Potions. Spinning suddenly Severus wrote a homework assignment on the board. Turning around once again he saw the whole class still in their seats.

"Well what are you waiting for, there is your homework, you are dismissed," Severus said in a low silky voice.

As the students began filing out of the classroom quickly, his voice cut through the air once more.

"Except you Potter."

Those words stopped Harry dead in his tracks. Turning he made his way back to his desk and took a seat staring down at the scarred tabletop. Once the classroom was emptied Severus glided over to stand in front of his student's desk.

"Well, are you not going to answer my question Potter?" Severus asked in a smooth voice that was practically dripping with disdain, "Why did you not follow the directions at all during class?"

Harry kept his eyes glued to the table top and mumbled something to quiet to be heard.

Angered Severus slammed his hands onto the table and leaned forward causing Harry jump back and lean as far back into his chair as he could.

"What was that Potter?" Snape snarled. "Speak up boy!"

"I don't know how to read sir," Harry finally said.

"Don't know how to read?" Snape said in disbelief. "Do you really expect me to believe that Potter?" He said in even tones, angered that he had been taken in by the ridicules excuse for a second. Harry simply shrank back farther into his chair not saying a word.

"I saw you taking notes Potter," Snape spat out, "give them to me boy."

Shaking like a leaf Harry reached into his bag and grabbed a sheet of parchment and handed it over to his professor who snatched it out of his hand. Looking down a the scribbles and small stick figure type sketches Snape was shocked for a moment, but quickly regained his composure before any of his anger or surprise showed on his face. Still not convinced but with a niggling feeling that the boy might be telling the truth Snape grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and wrote something down before handing it to the boy.

"Read it out loud Potter," Snape growled.

Potter gave him a pitiful look and glanced at the paper but didn't say anything.

"Very well, Mr. Potter six months of detention and two hundred points from Gryffindor," Snape said with a sneer, grabbing back the piece of parchment.

"W-what? Why? I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears forming in his eyes so distressed was he.

Snape stared at the boy impassively seemingly unmoved and untouched by his words. Inside though his mind was going over the words on the parchment. Seeing the tears starting to drip down the face in front of him Snape finally asked something.

"Didn't they... Didn't you go to school?"

At this Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at his professor in confusion. "Of course not sir. School is for normal children."

Snape sat down in an empty chair and stared at Harry. "Then what are you?" The Potions Master asked with a feeling of dread.

"A freak, sir," Harry said it in such a way that it left no room for argument. Harry looked back down at the floor. "I'm not even sure why I'm here sir. Hogwarts is a school for special children, not for someone like me."

Harry looked back up at Snape, his eyes pleading for understanding. "I tried to tell everyone it was a mistake but no one would listen to me."


End file.
